Uwaga, Śliska Podłoga
by Sanna Black Slytherin
Summary: „Najwyraźniej zdrowy rozsądek i prawa fizyki zrobiły sobie wakacje." Bardzo dziwne Mustafarskie AU.


**Tytuł**: Uwaga, śliska podłoga

**Autorka**: ThisMortalCoil

**Tłumaczka**: Sanna Black Slytherin

**Opis**: „Najwyraźniej zdrowy rozsądek i prawa fizyki zrobiły sobie wakacje." Bardzo dziwne Mustafarskie AU.

**Prawa autorskie**: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do Gwiezdnych Wojen, należą one do George'a Lucasa. (A przynajmniej należały, teraz należą do Disney'a. Ale kiedy to tłumaczylam to należały do Wielkiego G.) Nawet pomysł nie jest mój - to jest tłumaczenie, a oryginał jest ręki ThisMortalCoil. Szkoda, bo jest genialny.

**Kilka słów od tłumaczki:** Od razu mówię, że jestem znana z tego, że tłumaczę zrozumiale i kontekstowo, a nie słowo w słowo. Trzymam się tekstu, ale zmieniam trochę słowa na takie, które pasują do języka polskiego, a nie angielskiego. Jeśli oczekujecie czegoś poważnego, to zle trafiliście. To tłumaczenie jest jeszcze dziwniejsze niz oryginał. A początkowy dialog pomiędzy Anakinem a Obi-Wanem jest wzięty prosto z polskiego dubbingu Zemsty Sithów.

19/06/13: Po narzekaniach czytelników, że dialog jest nieczytelny i, że mamy słabych tłumaczy, postanowiłam przerobić dialog, żeby był łatwiejszy do zrozumienia. Nadal liczę na to, że mi wytkniecie wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, gramatyczne i inne. Dodalam tez zdjecie na okladke. Jest wzięte, za pozwoleniem artysty Renny08, z DeviantArt pod warunkiem, że powiem, skąd pochodzi. Trudno trochę tu link wkleić...

* * *

- Anakin, jestem lojalny Republice, naszej demokracji!

- Jeśli nie jesteś ze mną, jesteś moim wrogiem!

- Tylko Sithowie przemawiają w ten sposób. Zrobię to, co muszę - Obi-Wan włączył swój miecz laserowy.

- Możesz spróbować - Anakin włączył swój miecz i skoczył nad Obi-Wanem. Obi-Wan szybko odparował miecz Anakina i zaczął się cofać. Anakin pchał do przodu i Obi-Wan poczuł, że jest wypchany do tyłu podczas gdy noga mu się nagle poślizgneła...

_BUM_

Spektakularnie wywalił się na ziemię i pojechał kilka stóp dalej.

- Co do... - rozejrzał sie nieprzytomnie aż jego oczy natkneły się na jaskrawo-żółty znak stojący kilka stóp od nich. Na nim było napisane: "Uwaga, śliska podłoga".

- Skąd się, do licha, wzięły śliskie podłogi na Mustafar? - Obi-Wan spojrzał na Anakina.

Anakin wzruszył ramionami.

Obi-Wan spróbował wstać, lecz poskutkowało to tylko kolejnym upadkiem. Z naburmuszoną miną Obi-Wan powodził palcem po podłodze i zauważył z lekkim zdziwieniem, że owa podłoga zamarzła.

- I w jaki niby sposób zamarzła nam podłoga?

Anakin znów wzruszył ramionami.

- To musi być robota ciemnej strony.

Obi-Wan jęknął.

W tej właśnie chwili obudziła się Padmé. Spojrzała zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na Obi-Wana i Anakina.

- Obi-Wan, dlaczego siedzisz tam na ziemi?

Obi-Wan rzucił jej miażdzące spojrzenie.

- Leżę sobie i odpoczywam na malutkiej krze lodowej znajdującej się na planecie z lawy podczas, gdy pewien obłąkany Sith stoi kilka stóp ode mnie. Najwyraźniej zdrowy rozsądek i prawa fizyki zrobiły sobie wakacje.

- Ej no, nie jestem żadnym obłąkanym Sithem - oburzył się Anakin.

Być może była to chęć Mocy lub po prostu kolejna zachcianka autora, lecz akurat wtedy zjawił się Palpatine.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, mój uczniu - zaśmiał się złowieszczo widząc Obi-Wana leżącego na ziemi i Anakina stojącego w pobliżu.

Anakin przełknął ślinę.

- Jakby to ująć... Nie zaczeliśmy jeszcze tego naszego pojedynku na śmierć i życie. Obi-Wan potknął się, upadł na ziemię i nie mógł potem wstać bo mu podłoga zamarzła.

- Jak udało wam się znaleźć morką podłogę, która na dodatek zamarza, na Mustafar? - zdziwił się Palpatine.

- Tego to jeszcze sami nie wiemy.

Palpatine wywrócił oczami.

- No to zabij tego Jedi.

- Ja tam nie podejdę, nie przekonasz mnie. Pewnie się poślizgnę i sam upadnę.

Palpatine przewrócił oczami i włączył swój szkarłatny miecz laserowy, po czym podszedł do Obi-Wana. Lecz nagle poślizgnął się na lodzie i upadł, zadźgując się swoim własnym mieczem. To była chyba jedna z jego najmniej klimatycznych śmierci.

- Jaki fajtłapa - odezwał się Anakin, wpatrując się w ciało Palpatine'a. - Wiecie co? Chyba powrócę na jasną stronę Mocy.

- Skoro już jesteś po jasnej stronie to pomożesz mi wstać?


End file.
